


La Città del Drago Bianco

by Sango



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasy, Lost in another world, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-08 02:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20287048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: Stiles si risveglia in quello che sembra in tutto e per tutto un mondo fantasy. Un mondo in cui i classici personaggi dei GDR hanno le sembianze dei suoi amici. Come è arrivato lì? E come riuscirà a tornare a casa? L'avventura ha inizio!





	La Città del Drago Bianco

**Author's Note:**

> Doveva essere una cosina corta corts, scritta tanto per divertirmi. È diventata una mostruosità enorme, ma immagino che ormai la cosa non stupisca più nessuno. -_-
> 
> Donnì, dimmi se gli abbinamenti ti piacciono ancora. XD

Stiles aprì, gli occhi, per poi richiuderli subito dopo. Ci riprovò dopo qualche secondo e sollevò di nuovo le palpebre, questa volta con molta più calma, ma in quel breve lasso di tempo non era cambiato nulla. Non aveva la minima idea di dove fosse, ma di certo quel posto non era Beacon Hills. Non erano nemmeno gli Stati Uniti d'America e, a dire il vero, era abbastanza sicuro che non fosse nemmeno il suo mondo. Insomma, aveva internet e aveva letto libri, e sapeva che in Europa c'erano ancora castelli abitati e antiche fortezze eccetera eccetera, ma non aveva mai sentito parlare di un'enorme città fortificata, con tanto di stendardi che sventolavano incuranti del fatto che non tirasse un alito di vento, che si stagliava nel bel mezzo di una distesa di campi verdi in cui pascolavano greggi di pecore e altri animali non identificati.  
Stiles cacciò una delle suddette pecore che stava brucando l'erba un po' troppo vicino alle sue scarpe e si mise in piedi. Quello che vedeva non aveva alcun senso, ma il dolore che provava in tutto il corpo era un segno tangibile del fatto che fosse sveglio, senza contare che si era contato le dita delle mani e si era assicurato che fossero dieci esatte. Perciò doveva capire cosa diamine stesse succedendo e, magari, trovare anche il modo di tornarsene a casa sua. E sì, anche se negli ultimi mesi era diventata un po' la nuova porta dell'inferno, preferiva Beacon Hills a quel posto sconosciuto dall'aria medievale.  
La prima cosa da fare era allontanarsi da dove si trovava e, se possibile, raggiungere una strada. Ancora meglio se trafficata solo da esseri umani, sempre che quel posto fosse effettivamente abitato da esseri umani come lui. In ogni caso, voleva mettere più distanza possibile tra se stesso e il gregge che pascolava in quel campo. Non si fidava di quelle pecore, lo stavano guardando in modo strano, e l'ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno era scoprire che fossero ghiotte di carne umana.  
Per sua fortuna, la strada era a soli pochi minuti da dove si era risvegliato. Era una strada molto diversa da quelle a cui era abituato, formata da lastre di pietra rettangolari che sembravano fuse tra loro per quanto erano strette, ma gli infondeva comunque uno strano senso di sicurezza. Forse perché tutti i GDR a cui aveva giocato gli avevano insegnato che le strade erano i passaggi più sicuri quando si doveva viaggiare in un mondo fantasy. E chi se ne frega se lì non c'era nessun posto in cui i mostri potessero nascondersi, per intere miglia.  
Si era incamminato in direzione della città da una decina di minuti, lo sapeva perché aveva iniziato a contare per passare il tempo, quando sentì uno strano rumore alle sue spalle. Si girò preoccupato, per accorgersi che era solo un carro, anche se arrivava a una velocità che non dovrebbe essere consentita a due semplici cavalli. Quando il conducente fece fermare gli animali davanti a lui, Stiles tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Era Liam. Quindi non era arrivato lì da solo e doveva solo trovare il modo di rintracciare tutti i suoi amici.  
“Salve, viaggiatore. Avete delle vesti davvero strane, non ho potuto fare a meno di notarle anche da lontano. Non siete di queste parti, vero?”  
O forse lui era davvero solo, in quel mondo, e quello non era Liam.  
“Ehm...” biascicò Stiles, che non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa dire.  
“Siete diretto alla Città del Drago Bianco?” chiese ancora il villico, e Stiles lo guardò perplesso.  
“La Città del Drago Bianco?” ripeté, dando a intendere che non aveva idea di cosa l'altro stesse parlando.  
“Quella” e il ragazzo che aveva la stessa faccia di Liam ma che non era Liam indicò la grande città fortificata verso la quale Stiles si stava dirigendo. “Non sapevate nemmeno come si chiama il luogo verso il quale vi state dirigendo? Eppure è forse la città più famosa di tutto il continente.”  
“A dire il vero, non so nemmeno dove mi trovo. Mi sono solo svegliato qui vicino e ho pensato che stare in una città sarebbe stato più sicuro che stare all'aperto, soprattutto se non conosci il posto che ti circonda” gli spiegò, scrollando le spalle come se non fosse nulla di troppo importante.  
Il ragazzo spalancò gli occhi e lo squadrò con preoccupazione.  
“È sempre più sicuro stare tra le mura di una città che tra i campi, di questi tempi, sia di giorno che di notte” concordò. “Soprattutto se non sapete dove siete. E sono anche certo che al Tempio del Drago Bianco possano aiutarvi a ritrovare la vostra memoria perduta. Venite, salite sul mio carro, sarò felice di accompagnarvi al Tempio.”  
Stiles non se lo fece ripetere due volte e si arrampicò sul carro, andando a sedersi al suo fianco. Quel ragazzo sembrava molto disponibile e ben poco diffidente, niente a che fare con il Liam che conosceva lui, e decise di approfittarne per riuscire ad avere più informazioni possibili su quello strano posto.  
“Perché si chiama Città del Drago Bianco? Non è un nome un po' insolito?” gli chiese, per iniziare.  
“Oh, ma non si chiama davvero così, naturalmente. È una città molto antica, sapete, e ha uno di quei nomi importanti che si davano a quei tempi: Arelisia, che pare nella lingua antica significhi qualcosa come forte e benevole, o qualcosa del genere. Ma nessuno usa più quel nome, a parte forse i funzionari, e solo nei documenti ufficiali più importanti. Per tutti è la Città del Drago Bianco.”  
“Sì, ma perché?” insistette Stiles.  
“Per la leggenda del Drago Bianco, è ovvio! Che poi, non è proprio una leggenda. Insomma, è successo davvero. Però ormai tutti la chiamano leggenda, forse perché è successo davvero tanto tempo fa, credo che ormai siano passati quasi mille anni. Comunque, in un tempo molto remoto,” iniziò a raccontare, come se avesse imparato quelle parole a memoria “c'era un demone crudele che stava mettendo a ferro e fuoco l'intero continente, con la sua magia nera e il suo enorme esercito di necromanti e di mostri. Erano tutti spaventati, perché chiunque avesse provato a fermarlo, nel corso degli anni, aveva fallito, e nessuno di quei coraggiosi era sopravvissuto allo scontro. Poi, un giorno, da una città qualunque al confine di un impero ormai dimenticato,” e indicò le fortificazioni che si facevano più vicine a ogni minuto che passava “si fece avanti un ragazzo, poco più che un adolescente. Nessuno riponeva la minima speranza in lui, ovviamente, ed erano tutti convinti che il demone non si sarebbe nemmeno dovuto sforzare per ucciderlo, perché sarebbe bastato uno dei suoi mostri più deboli per farlo a pezzi. Invece, venne fuori che quel ragazzo era l'ultimo discendente della stirpe dei draghi bianchi che si credeva ormai estinta da secoli, che la sua magia era potentissima e che, in sostanza, era l'ultima speranza di questo mondo. In poco tempo, si formò un esercito di uomini disposti a seguirlo nella sua impresa e insieme a loro affrontò il demone in un'epica battaglia poco distante da qui. Il Drago Bianco lo sconfisse dopo una lotta durissima e, a imperitura memoria di quell'impresa, nel luogo dello scontro si erge ancora oggi un enorme monolite che si dice sia il corpo del demone, calcificato dopo essere stato investito dal fuoco del Drago Bianco. Da allora il Drago Bianco venne venerato come un dio in tutto il continente, centinaia di templi furono eretti in suo onore e il più grande di tutti si trova proprio in questa città, che è diventata la più importante di tutto il nostro mondo.”  
Liam sembrava molto soddisfatto di se stesso, per avergli raccontato quella storia, ma la curiosità di Stiles era ancora molto lontana dall'essere soddisfatta.  
“Che ne è stato di lui? Del Drago Bianco, intendo.”  
“Un giorno se ne è semplicemente andato. Secondo me non gli piaceva troppo essere venerato, anche se i sacerdoti dicono che lo ha fatto perché ormai aveva assolto il suo compito. Comunque, è partito con i suoi amici più cari e nessuno di loro e mai tornato indietro, né si è più saputo nulla di loro. Alcuni, compresi i sacerdoti, pensano che abbia vissuto il resto della sua vita in pace e che i suoi eredi siano là fuori, da qualche parte, e che terranno segreta la loro eredità fino a quando una nuova e potente minaccia li spingerà a manifestarsi per salvare il mondo ancora una volta in pericolo. Chissà, magari anche tu sei uno di loro” concluse, sorridendogli con calore.  
Stiles scoppiò a ridere, scuotendo la testa con forza. Era abbastanza sicuro che non ci fosse nessun drago tra i suoi antenati, bianco, nero o a pois che fosse. Ormai era un esperto di esseri sovrannaturali, di certo non avrebbe ignorato una simile eredità, anche perché non vedeva come cosse possibile ignorare le squame e l'alito infuocato. Che poi, miti e leggende a parte, non era nemmeno certo che i draghi fossero mai esistiti davvero, nel suo mondo. Di certo, non se ne era presentato nemmeno uno a Beacon Hills, nonostante il risveglio completo del Nemeton e la conseguente invasione di psicopatici, e questo poteva solo significare che non ce ne fossero.  
Durante tutto il resto dell'ormai breve viaggio, Liam gli parlò della città e di come era organizzata, tutte informazioni che Stiles immagazzinò con grande attenzione, perché non si poteva mai sapere quando gli sarebbero potute tornare utili. Quando, infine, arrivarono davanti al Tempio, Liam lo affidò a uno dei chierici, dopo avergli spiegato la situazione, e lo salutò con la solita allegria.  
“Io alloggerò alla locanda del Tramonto Scarlatto. Se avessi bisogno di un posto in cui stare tienilo in considerazione: è pulito, si mangia bene e non costa tanto. E a me farebbe piacere passare ancora un po' di tempo con te!”

Stiles lo vide allontanarsi alla solita velocità folle sul suo carro e seguì il giovane chierico all'interno del Tempio. Questi lo condusse attraverso quello che doveva essere il salone principale, sul cui pavimento erano stese diverse persone che non avevano l'aria di stare troppo bene, fino a fermarsi con un leggero inchino davanti a Isaac. O meglio, davanti a quello che sembrava essere il capo, da quelle parti, e che pareva il gemello separato alla nascita di Isaac. Senza la luce negli occhi da psicopatico criminale che aveva il suo amico, naturalmente.  
Il chierico scambiò qualche parola con il suo superiore, poi si allontanò in silenzio per tornare al suo incarico, che Stiles ipotizzò fosse quello di accogliere i fedeli, o i visitatori in generale, all'entrata.  
“Perdonami se non posso dedicarti troppo tempo, ma come puoi vedere abbiamo molti malati di cui prenderci cura in questi giorni. Il novizio mi ha spiegato che hai un problema di memoria e che speri nell'aiuto del Tempio per risolverlo” lo accolse Isaac, con un sorriso caloroso e incoraggiante, per quanto i suoi modi fossero spicci.  
“Ecco, non è proprio un problema di memoria, ricordo tutto della mia vita, anche quello che stavo facendo prima di arrivare qui” provò a spiegargli Stiles, ripensando all'ultima battaglia combattuta dal branco. “È che non ho memoria di questo posto. Per quello che ne so io, un posto come questo... anzi no, un mondo come questo, non dovrebbe nemmeno esistere.”  
Isaac lo fissò attento, prima di annuire una sola volta, afferrarlo per un braccio e guidarlo fino a una delle tante panche posizionate lungo tutti le pareti del salone.  
“Va bene, raccontami tutto” lo incoraggiò non appena si furono seduti entrambi.  
Stiles esitò solo per qualche istante, prima di iniziare a parlare. Non era certo che fosse una buona idea ammettere di arrivare da un altro mondo, ma quel Isaac sembrava davvero una brava persona e gli dava l'impressione di essere un uomo che ci teneva davvero ad aiutare gli altri.  
Alla fine del suo sintetico racconto, Isaac si prese qualche minuto per riflettere in silenzio, prima di esprimere i suoi pensieri.  
“Non avevo mai sentito parlare di qualcuno come te, prima d'ora, ma so che sei sincero. Avverto che hai un cuore puro e che in questo momento sei molto preoccupato per ciò che ti sta succedendo, ma al momento non so proprio come poterti aiutare. Forse potremmo trovare qualcosa nei testi antichi conservati nella biblioteca del Tempio, ma ora non ho proprio il tempo per studiarli, e non voglio affidare un incarico così delicato ad altri. Senza contare che, anche se lo volessi, nessuno di noi avrebbe tempo, purtroppo. Continuano ad arrivare sempre più malati e possiamo solo alleviare le loro sofferenze, ma non sappiamo ancora quale sia il male che li affligge. Ma ti prometto che, non appena verremo a capo di questo problema, mi concentrerò sulla tua situazione e se c'è un modo per rimandarti indietro lo troverò.”  
Stiles si guardò intorno e scosse la testa.  
“Grazie, davvero, ma in questo momento loro hanno bisogno del tuo aiuto molto di più di quanto non ne abbia bisogno io. Non preoccuparti per me. Anzi, se posso fare qualcosa per dare una mano non hai che da dirlo.”  
“Ti ringrazio,” gli sorrise Isaac, commosso per quella sua offerta “ma per adesso non credo che ci sia nulla che tu possa fare.”  
Stiles lo vide allontanarsi in direzione di un malato arrivato da poco e si preparò a una lunga e noiosa attesa. Accidenti, quanto odiava gli ospedali!  
Per provare a far passare il tempo un po' più velocemente, si mise a osservare quel Isaac tanto diverso da quello che conosceva. Era molto giovane, ma era senza ombra di dubbio il sacerdote con il grado più alto, là dentro, ed era sempre gentile e premuroso con tutti. Immaginare che, se le cose fossero andate in modo diverso, anche il suo amico sarebbe potuto essere così lo fece quasi scoppiare a ridere, perché era un pensiero assolutamente ridicolo. A fermarlo fu l'arrivo dell'ennesimo malato: una donna anziana, accompagnata da un uomo che risultò essere sue figlio.  
L'uomo decise di andare a sedersi proprio vicino a Stiles, mentre i chierici visitavano la madre, e iniziò a parlare, raccontandogli la storia della sua vita, probabilmente perché non aveva trovato un modo migliore di scaricare la tensione, e non perché lo richiedesse il suo ruolo di personaggio non giocante. Stiles fu educato, ma si assicurò di non approfondire mai la discussione, limitandosi ad ascoltare distrattamente le sue chiacchiere. Finché l'uomo non aprì una specie di borraccia di pelle che aveva appesa alla vita per bere alcuni sorsi di ciò che vi era contenuto dentro.  
“È l'acqua del nostro pozzo” gli spiegò, per poi offrirgli la borraccia. “Negli ultimi giorni non è del tutto limpida, forse a causa delle piogge dell'ultimo periodo, ma bevi pure se hai sete.”  
Stiles non aveva sete, ma accettò comunque l'offerta, colto da una strana intuizione, e vivendo a Beacon Hills aveva imparato a fidarsi delle intuizioni perché potevano salvarti la vita. Si versò un po' d'acqua in una mano stretta a coppa e pensò di aver capito che cosa stesse succedendo in quel posto.  
“Mi scusi, ma tutte queste persone malate da dove vengono? Nel senso, si ammala gente in tutta la città oppure solo in una zona precisa?”  
L'uomo lo guardò stranito, ma rispose comunque.  
“I primi si sono ammalati nella nostra zona, i Rioni a sud della città, e la maggior parte dei malati arriva ancora da lì, anche se ho sentito che negli ultimi giorni qualcuno abbia iniziato a stare male anche in quelli vicini.”  
“E avete tutti i vostri pozzi personali da cui attingere l'acqua?”  
“Ogni Rione ha il suo deposito, e da lì partono i condotti per i vari pozzi” gli spiegò l'altro, sempre più perplesso per le sue strane domande.  
Stiles si alzò, sempre stringendo la borraccia di pelle in mano, e attraversò quasi di corsa la grande sala, fino a raggiungere Isaac.  
“Posso parlarti?” gli chiese. “È importante!”  
Isaac lo fissò solo per qualche istante, prima di annuire e di guidarlo lontano dalle persone con cui stava parlando fino a poco prima.  
“Credo di sapere qual è il problema di queste persone” disse Stiles senza perdere tempo, versandosi ancora una volta un po' d'acqua nella mano. “In pratica, sono stati avvelenati. Dall'acqua. Vedi il colore strano? E ha anche un odore particolare” aggiunse, mettendogli la borraccia sotto il naso. “È successo anche nel mio mondo e, se ho ragione, la situazione è grave e può solo peggiorare, se non facciamo qualcosa subito.”  
“Io non capisco. Da dove arriva quell'acqua?” chiese Isaac.  
“Dal pozzo di uno dei Rioni a sud della città, quelli dove sono state avvelenate più persone. Ma il figlio di una delle ultime ammalate che avete accolto mi ha detto che hanno iniziato a star male anche nei Rioni vicini.”  
“È vero” confermò Isaac. “Nei giorni scorsi hanno iniziato quelli a est e a ovest, ma proprio questa mattina sono arrivati un paio di bambini dei Rioni a nord.”  
“Sai se le falde acquifere da cui si rifornisce la città sono più di una, o se magari sono collegate tra loro?”  
A questa domanda Isaac sbiancò, ma trovò comunque la forza di annuire.  
“Ora capisco perché sembravi così preoccupato” esalò. “Ci sono tre falde, ma la più grande rifornisce quasi tutta la città. Però non mi spiego proprio in che modo qualcuno sia riuscito ad avvelenare la nostra acqua, con tutte le protezioni che ci sono.”  
“Non so se sia stato fatto intenzionalmente o se si tratta solo di sfortuna” gli rispose Stiles. “È contaminazione da piombo. Per farla semplice: ci deve essere del metallo che si sta sciogliendo dentro le vostre falde e che avvelena l'acqua. Se la cosa non si risolverà subito moriranno un sacco di persone.”  
Isaac annuì ancora una volta e chiamò a gran voce un paio di novizi, ordinando loro di andare a chiamare, il più in fretta che potevano, il Capitano della Guardia cittadina e il capo della Congrega dei maghi. A tutti chierici che non erano impegnati in prima persona a prestare le cure ai malati ordinò di andare a recuperare quanta più acqua possibile dal pozzo del Tempio, che era la più pura e limpida della città, e di distribuirla per tutti i Rioni esterni, a iniziare da quelli a sud. I cittadini dovevano bere solo l'acqua che veniva dal Tempio, fino a nuovo ordine.

Il Capitano della Guardia cittadina e il mago a capo della Congrega arrivarono in poco tempo, e Stiles non si stupì di vedere due facce conosciute. A quanto sembrava, Jordan Parrish era un poliziotto anche in quel mondo, mentre il fatto che Lydia fosse un mago potentissimo era qualcosa che non lo sorprendeva nemmeno un po'.  
Isaac incitò Stiles a spiegare ai due nuovi arrivati quale fosse la sua teoria e, dopo aver visto l'acqua della borraccia che stringeva ancora in mano, questi decisero che valeva la pena fare un tentativo. Anche perché, a quanto sembrava, il Granduca era molto preoccupato per l'epidemia inspiegabile che aveva colpito gli abitanti della sua città, e nessuno di loro ci teneva a spiegargli che non avevano fatto tutto ciò che era in loro potere per fermarla nel più breve tempo possibile. Motivo per il quale salirono di nuovo tutti a cavallo, obbligando Stiles a seguirli. E per fortuna Isaac si offrì di portarlo sul suo destriero, perché non era certo di poter restare in equilibrio da solo su una di quelle bestie.  
Durante il tragitto tra le strade della città, Isaac spiegò a Stiles che non tutte le falde erano collegate tra loro. Le principali, come gli aveva già detto, erano tre: una serviva solo il Tempio, una forniva l'acqua alla parte centrale della città dove sorgeva il castello del Granduca, mentre la terza partiva da sud per poi diramarsi lungo tutte le mura e rifornire la gran parte dei cittadini. A quanto sembrava, il problema era proprio in quest'ultima, e loro erano diretti al lago sotterraneo da cui partivano i canali che portavano l'acqua ai pozzi dei Rioni colpiti dall'epidemia.  
Stiles non si era mai interessato di ingegneria idrica, ma era abbastanza certo che sotto Beacon Hills non ci fosse nessun lago. Tuttavia, aveva capito che quel mondo era molto particolare e ormai non si stupiva più di nulla.  
Una volta arrivati a destinazione, Lydia si mise subito all'opera con i suoi incantesimi. Ci volle un po', un bel po' se Stiles doveva basarsi sui numeri che stava contando, ma alla fine riuscì a far emergere dalle profondità del lago un enorme pezzo di metallo tutto arrugginito. E subito dopo si mise ad abbaiare ordini. A quanto sembrava, ce n'era dell'altro, lì sotto, e lei aveva bisogno dell'aiuto di ogni mago della città per liberarsene alla svelta. Motivo per il quale, non appena lei smise di farlo fu Jordan a iniziare a urlare, ordinando ai suoi uomini di recarsi alla Congrega e di recuperare tutti i maghi che riuscivano a trovare, e poi di mettersi al lavoro per scovare anche tutti gli altri.  
Quando il sole tramontò, Stiles si trovava di nuovo al Tempio. I maghi avevano rimosso tutto il ferro che inquinava la falda e avevano lanciato un'infinità di incantesimi protettivi, per evitare che una cosa del genere potesse succedere di nuovo, mentre Isaac e i suoi sacerdoti avevano purificato l'acqua del lago per renderla di nuovo limpida, pura e, soprattutto, innocua.  
“Questo è per te” gli disse il Chierico, distogliendolo dai suoi pensieri e porgendogli un sacchetto di pelle che sembrava bello pieno, a giudicare dal suo peso.  
“Che cos'è?”  
“Una ricompensa per l'aiuto inestimabile che ci hai dato oggi.”  
“Ma non l'ho fatto per avere una ricompensa!” si schernì lui, provando a restituirgli il sacchetto.  
“Lo so. E pur tuttavia la accetterai comunque. Hai reso un gran servigio a questo Tempio e a questa città, oggi, e azioni del genere devono essere ricompensate, o ne andrebbe dell'intero equilibrio del mondo, oltre che del nostro onore.”  
Stiles non era ancora molto convinto, ma smise comunque di provare a ridargli il sacchetto che, quando si decise ad aprirlo, risultò essere pieno di monete d'oro. E, a pensarci bene, avere un po' di soldi non poteva che fargli comodo, dato che non aveva più il suo portafoglio e che, se anche lo avesse avuto, dubitava che i dollari americani avrebbero avuto un qualsiasi valore in quel posto.  
Aveva appena fatto in tempo a chiudere i lacci della borsa che un cavaliere entrò nella piazza del Tempio e andò a fermarsi proprio di fronte a loro. Jordan smontò dal suo destriero nero con un sorriso splendente.  
“Vedo che il Tempio ha già provveduto a darti al sua ricompensa. Questa, invece, è da parte della città” gli comunicò, porgendogli un sacchetto ancora più grande di quello che gli aveva dato Isaac. “Il Granduca ti è molto grato per aver salvato i suoi sudditi.”  
Stiles lo accettò senza fare storie, notando che Jordan sembrava avergli toccato la mano intenzionalmente durante tutta la procedura.  
“Se vuoi,” si intromise Isaac, che aveva iniziato a osservare Jordan con una luce assassina negli occhi che a Stiles era fin troppo familiare “puoi fermarti qui al Tempio stanotte, e per tutto il tempo che ti servirà. Sarei... voglio dire, saremmo tutti molto felici di ospitarti” gli offrì, appoggiandogli una mano sul braccio.  
“Oppure puoi venire a Palazzo” ribatté Jordan. “Potrai avere tutte le comodità di cui hai bisogno, e anche qualcuna di cui finora non aveva sentito la necessità” e gli accarezzò il mento con il dorso della mano guantata.  
Stiles fece un passo indietro, molto vicino ad avere una crisi di panico. Va bene che lui non era molto avvezzo a determinate situazioni, e che per questo poteva fraintendere alcune cose, ma sarebbe stato chiaro anche a un completo idiota che quei due ci stavano provando con lui spudoratamente. E dato che non aveva nessuna intenzione di accettare le loro proposte, e nemmeno di conoscerle se era solo per quello, qualunque esse fossero, decise che era il caso di trovare una scappatoia, e anche molto velocemente.  
“Ehm... ecco... a dire il vero... ho già promesso a un amico di raggiungerlo nella locanda dove alloggia. Perciò, è stato un piacere e... ehm... ecco... ci si vede. Forse. Prima o poi.”  
E si diede a una molto poco dignitosa fuga. Ma se c'era una cosa che vivere a Beacon Hills gli aveva insegnato, questa era l'istinto di sopravvivenza.

Appena fuori dalla grande piazza su cui si affacciava il Tempio del Drago Bianco, Stiles fermò due passanti a caso, tra quelli che gli sembravano i meno pericolosi, e chiese informazioni sull'ubicazione della locanda che gli aveva nominato Liam quando si erano salutati, per scoprire che non era molto lontana da lì e che era anche abbastanza semplice da raggiungere. Una vera fortuna, considerando che iniziava ad avvertire i crudeli morsi della fame. Alla fine, tra una cosa e l'altra, non mangiava da quasi un giorno intero, almeno, dato che non aveva idea di quanto tempo avesse passato privo di sensi prima di aprire gli occhi in quel campo.  
Raggiunse il Tramonto Scarlatto in una quindicina di minuti a passo spedito, lo sapeva perché aveva ricominciato a contare. Una volta entrato, fu accolto da un clima allegro e festoso. Pure troppo per i suoi gusti.  
La grande sala che costituiva quasi tutto il piano inferiore della locanda, esclusa quella che Stiles pensò potesse essere la cucina, era disseminata di tavoli ai quali erano sedute decine di avventori. Al centro della sala c'era uno spazio vuoto e vicino al grande camino, dentro il quale ardeva un bel fuoco scoppiettante, c'era una specie di palco: una pedana su cui erano appoggiati una sedia e un piccolo tavolino con sopra un boccale di birra. In piedi sul palco c'era Jackson, che suonava una cetra, o una lira o quello che diamine era, e cantava. O meglio, c'era un uomo con la faccia, il corpo e la voce di Jackson che suonava qualunque cosa stesse suonando e cantava una canzone sulle epiche gesta del potente Drago Bianco e dei suoi coraggiosi compagni. Stiles rimpianse di non avere con sé il suo cellulare per poter riprendere tutta la scena e usarla, una volta tornato nel suo mondo, per ricattare quell'idiota per i successivi vent'anni come minimo. E sì, era la prima cosa che aveva controllato quando si era allontanato da quelle pecore malefiche, perché Google poteva essere decisamente d'aiuto in una situazione come quella in cui si trovava lui.  
Indaffarato tra i tavoli, il bancone e, occasionalmente, la bocca compiacente di Jackson, c'era un uomo identico in tutto e per tutto a Ethan, aveva perfino il suo sguardo da sadico e Stiles ne fu quasi commosso. Era chiaramente l'oste, e se voleva mangiare e dormire su un letto Stiles doveva necessariamente parlare con lui, perciò decise di avvicinarsi a quello che nel suo mondo sarebbe stato il bancone del bar per intercettarlo non appena fosse tornato per rifornirsi di boccali di birra pieni fino al bordo.  
Proprio nel momento in cui Ethan lo notò e gli si avvicinò, Jackson finì la sua canzone e si prese una piccola pausa per accordare il suo strumento, e per bagnarsi la gola con una allegra litrata di birra. Stiles ne approfittò per chiedere se ci fossero stanze libere e se fosse ancora possibile cenare e l'oste, dopo averlo squadrato da capo a piedi con uno sguardo che lui non riuscì a decifrare, annuì con un sorriso che a Stiles sembrava decisamente esagerato.  
“Vuoi mangiare qui al bancone, Splendore?” gli chiese Ethan.  
Stiles stava per annuire, quando Jackson ricominciò a cantare. Questa volta era una ballata allegra e sboccata e, per l'orrore di Stiles e il divertimento di chiunque altro stesse guardando, Liam si alzò dal suo posto, dietro un tavolo d'angolo che aveva impedito a Stiles di notare la sua presenza fino a quel momento, e si portò al centro della sala, iniziando a ballare. Ed era pure bravo, se si doveva giudicare dagli apprezzamenti che gli venivano lanciati dagli altri avventori. Nel giro di pochi minuti altri clienti si unirono a lui in quella specie di danza sfrenata, per la gioia di Ethan che ordinò a una delle sue cameriere di portare altra birra perché presto ne sarebbe servita molta.  
Da parte sua, Stiles non aveva nessuna intenzione di unirsi a quella cosa, né di esserci trascinato dentro a forza e grazie tante, perciò si girò verso Ethan, attirando di nuovo la sua attenzione, e gli chiese se fosse possibile cenare in camera. Il sorriso dell'oste si fece ancora più splendente. Ordinò a un'altra cameriera di preparare un vassoio con del cibo, e che fossero porzioni abbondanti, e quando lei fu di ritorno glielo prese dalle mani e scortò Stiles di persona fino alla stanza che aveva deciso di assegnargli.  
Una volta dentro, sistemò il vassoio sul vecchio cassettone appoggiato al muro di fianco alla porta e gli spiegò in poche parole dove era il bagno comune di quel piano e quali fossero le tariffe della locanda, sia per il cibo che per l'alloggio. Stiles lo osservò mentre gli si avvicinava, curioso di sapere che cosa avesse in mente ma abbastanza sicuro che non fosse nulla di pericoloso, ma quando gli fu così addosso che restavano solo un paio di centimetri a separarli iniziò a pensare che non fosse stata una buona idea. E che il suo istinto di sopravvivenza lo avesse abbandonato in un momento davvero poco opportuno.  
“Farsi riscaldare il letto dal proprietario, invece, è del tutto gratuito. Il nostro gentile cliente vuole usufruire di questo servizio speciale?” gli chiese, sfiorandogli il petto con la punta di un dito, in una carezza che non poteva certo essere fraintesa.  
Stiles fece un salto all'indietro, incapace di credere a quello che era appena successo. Poi si ricordò che quello non era l'Ethan che conosceva e si calmò un po'. Ma solo un po', perché quel tizio ci aveva chiaramente provato con lui, e stava diventando una cosa ripetitiva e, per come la vedeva lui, non aveva il minimo senso.  
“Ehm... è stata una giornata molto impegnativa, perciò credo che mangerò e poi me ne andrò subito a letto. A dormire! Ho tanto sonno, in effetti. Ma grazie comunque per l'offerta. È stato... molto gentile, sì.”  
“Va bene, ma se ci ripensi io sono sempre a tua disposizione, Splendore.”  
Stiles osservò Ethan uscire dalla stanza e chiudersi la porta alle spalle. Quella situazione stava diventando ridicola e lui doveva trovare un modo per tornarsene a casa sua. Il più velocemente possibile, prima che qualcuno riuscisse a metterlo sotto davvero. Perciò, cena! È risaputo che non si può pensare bene a stomaco vuoto.


End file.
